A Control Demon
by ReformedWriter
Summary: What walked out of the temple of sacred ashes was a lust spirit twisted into a control demon by a passionate lover and mage. A demon possessed the mage Inquisitor before she was marked as the herald of Andraste, and a demon that will have her way with the women of Inquisition one by one.


Josephine had been incredibly miffed when her friend Leliana had called her naive in love to the very object of her affections, but only now did she acknowledge that her red-haired spy master friend might very well have been right. The Inquisitor with her long flowing silver hair finally let down from its tightly bound bun looked positively stunning in the soft glow of candle light that illuminated her quarters, and Josephine's heart hammered at her beauty.  
The glow of the green veilfire that sat directly in front of them was not sickening as Josephine had thought at first, but instead incredibly romantic. The light bathed

the Inquisitor's face in an unearthly hue and as the flame shifted, shadows reshaped the Inquisitor's face into someone completely new with each passing moment. Every new face was more beautiful than the last.

"Josephine? Josephine?"

"Oh apologies Evelyn." Josephine smiled in an attempt to hide how much Evelyn's very distracting form had affected her. "Please tell me again, what you were saying?"

"I simply asked if you are enjoying the wine." Evelyn waved a hand at the goblet in gripped tightly in Josephine's well-manicured hand. "You're already on your second helping."

"Oh yes, it is quite delicious," Josephine answered. In truth Josephine had been hoping to find courage in the fermented drink, but found that the wine while deliciously sweet was also very weak. It might as well be juice.

"I'm glad, I searched Val Royeaux top to bottom for it. It's a very special blend." Evelyn took a moment to push a strand of hair behind her ear and Josephine followed the movement almost without thinking. "Josephine you and I spend so much time together, dealing with the Chantry and a whole mess of other things but I feel as though you and I so rarely ever get to really talk to one another." Evelyn took a sip from her own glass now, and Josephine couldn't help but stare intensely at the painted blue lips. "Don't you think?"

"Yes it does seem as though there is rarely time for us to have one on one time." Josephine would of course never dare complain as she loved her work, but she did not in fact get as much free time as she would like to spend on ... other activities. "Still knowing that these moments are few and in between only makes now all the more enjoyable."

"Perhaps things do not always have to be like this."

"Yes perhaps when the hole in the sky is patched up and the Inquisition is no longer in great need we will have time to ourselves. Though that day seems impossibly far off." Josephine tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. No matter how tightly she wound the bun her thick black hair had a way of finding its way free and into her hair.

"Oh Josephine, let your hair down, it's just the two of us." Evelyn reached behind Josephine's head and in mere moments the series of pins and clips holding her hair in place fell away allowing her luxurious curly mane to fall free. Evelyn and Josephine's faces were now extremely close together and Josephine found herself staring deeply into the eyes of the Inquisitor. For just a moment she thought she saw a glowing green light shining out, but upon closer inspection she reasoned it must be the reflected Veilfire. "You are beautiful my olive-skinned doll, Josephine."

The hand that had busied itself unentangling Josephine's hair came around to tilt her chin up allowing the pale mage full access to her chin, her favorite weak point.  
She squirmed as the Inquisitor assaulted her neck with light kisses and nips. "Oh, oh Inquisitor," Josephine giggled.  
"You really are a fan of your titles aren't you?" Evelyn scoffed while nuzzled into Josephine's neck. "Every intimate moment we have I cease to be Evelyn and become the Inquisitor. Makes a lady wonder whether you like me or the title my little doll." Josephine blushed at this, it was not her fault. A lifetime among nobility obsessed with titles and honors had instilled a deep infatuation with titles of power. Denying it was impossible and though it certainly wasn't the only reason she was attracted to Evelyn it played a major role. "Look at me my doll, gaze upon my face."  
Josephine opened her eyes and gazed at the Inquisitor in all of her glory. She was a beautiful woman with flawless ivory skin and sharp high cheek bones and a sharp chin, and long slender horns coming out of the top of her head ... wait what? The Inquisitor was human, not Qunari and those horns had definitely not been there moments ago.

The fire flickered once again and suddenly the horns were gone replaced by shadows that merely resembled the appearance of the horns that she was certain had been there only moments before. "Am I beautiful my doll," Evelyn inquired.

"Yes," Josephine replied without hesitation.

"Do you love me doll?"

"Yes," the response was breathless now. How could Josephine not love this divine specimen? The longer she stared at the face of her love the more beautiful it became, every angle of her face a stroke of art. The color of her lips the same as the oceans of home she so missed.  
The Inquisitor giggled again and Josephine was swept away with the sound, musical and intoxicating to the ear. "Then will you do me the smallest of favors Lady Montilyet?"

Josephine's breath hitched. Could it be? Would she propose here? It was hardly the elaborate ceremony she had always pictured, but she could think of no other she would prefer to spend the rest of her days with. Her chest was heaving with both arousal and anticipation, she felt overwhelmed but hungry for more.

"Will you worship me?" Josephine had only a moment to process the request before the Inquisitor entwined their mouths together in a manner that left her mind spinning more than all of the wine in the world would have been able to. Evelyn then focused her administrations on Josephine's neck and the naive Noble could only moan at the shivers ran down her spine.

The fog in her mind faded for a brief moment and Josephine gazed upon the face of her love. It was warped now, no longer beautiful as it had been moments before. The features that held an inviting curve and grace to them were now sharp and radiated danger. The hue of her lips was no longer the inviting warm blue of her home's oceans, but an icy hue that brought images of steel to the mind. A horn stuck out from either side of her head curving up towards the ceiling with an superbly attractive curve. Most striking of all though was the Inquisitor's eyes, glowing the same green of the fade rifts.

"Inquisitor, what has happened to you?" Josephine managed to moan out before Evelyn's mouth was back on hers.

"My goodness my little doll, look at you. So helpless, so vulnerable." Josephine felt Evelyn's tongue dart across her neck with unnatural speed, the saliva it left behind causing her skin to erupt with heat. "Say yes Josephine. Say yes and you can be my doll forever, there will be no more worrying of the Inquisition, Templars, or Mages. All that you will be concerned with is the pleasure I can provide you, you and others."  
Evelyn's tongue wrapped around Josephine's neck and applied light pressure causing the already dazed and confused Montilyet to be overwhelmed by another wave of pleasure. "Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Positively divine." Josephine's body was covered in goose bumps, her mind clouded by the wine and the Inquisitor's intoxicating kisses. Her hand relaxed on the wine glass she was holding and before the Inquisitor could snatch it from the air with a wordless spell it shattered on the cold stone of the room.  
The sound snapped Josephine from her stupor, giving her the fortitude to pull away from the Inquisitor, though just barely. She scrambled away from their seated position to the other side of the room. Unbeknownst to her with every stroke, tickle, and kiss Evelyn had also been undoing every button, bow, and seam on her dress with the patience a Chantry sister would envy. Now Josephine stood with her dress held up only by her trembling arms staring at the no longer romantic green light. It was demonic and it lit up a demon. Evelyn sat on the lounge her true form revealed: horns, forked tongue, and all.

"What, what are you?" Josephine stuttered out with mounting dread and shame rising in her chest. She had almost given herself to this demon, almost agreed to marry it, and the maker knows what else she'd have allowed if that glass hadn't shattered.

"Come now doll, do you not recognize your love simply because I have chosen to shed my disguise?" Evelyn's long tongue flicked out and in fear Josephine took a step back forgetting her dress just long enough to allow it to slip to the ground leaving her standing in a black brassiere and matching drawers. "Oh my, are those for me?" A sinister grin crossed the face of the Inquisitor, a lustful grin as well. "I absolutely adore the red bow my doll. Makes you seem like my present." Evelyn stood and took a few sauntering steps towards Josephine who cowered against the wall.

"What have you done with the Inquisitor?" Josephine managed to demand past the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Why my dear Josephine I'm right here." The veil fire was doused for just a moment and Evelyn without her demon appendages appeared, as it lit back up the demonic form returned. "Is it shocking to you?" She seemed almost vulnerable for a moment.

"The Inquisitor is human, not a demon. A noble from house Treveleyan."

"Perhaps what fell into the fade that day was a human, but what came out at the temple of Sacred Ashes was not human. I found this shell dead in the fade and took it for a ride, imagine my surprise when I found myself bound to the vessel. By this mark." The mark let out a flash of light and Josephine found herself momentarily entranced, which gave Evelyn just enough of an opening to close the distance between the two. "You have never known the Treveleyan who fell into the fade, just the demon my previous little doll. You fell in love with me and I will have you."

Josephine could retreat no further into the wall and was helpless as Evelyn pinned her arms above her head with a strength unnatural to humans, even a mage. "No," Josephine pleaded.

"Look into my eyes my precious little doll, see that I tell the truth." Josephine against every instinct telling her otherwise meet the demon's gaze and was flooded with images of a curious demon poking at a lifeless body. Of a mad dash through a portal. It was true and she knew it. "Would you prefer my other form? I exist to pleasure." Evelyn's human form returned and Josephine suddenly felt the love that had been welling within her return as she gazed deeply into the eyes of the beautiful woman.

"Oh Inquisitor!" Josephine exclaimed.

"Look at you my precious little doll. So beautiful. So helpless. So naive. Worry not, I'll train you in every delicious act imaginable." Josephine's mouth hung open and Evelyn locked their lips together once again, this time determined to make sure her prey did not escape.

"Inquisitor, please stop. Allow me to process." Josephine begged even as her arms betrayed her and wrapped themselves around Evelyn's head.

"Of course, process." Despite what she said Evelyn did not cease bearing down on Josephine's body.

"Think of what the others would think." Josephine was incapable of resistance beyond these half-hearted pleas.

"Oh it would be positively scandalous." Evelyn wrapped her arms around Josephine's body and carried the meekly protesting girl to a thick carpet as soft as the bed itself, where she laid her down. A flick of the wrist and the fire in front of the carpet was lit. "Oh apologies Lady Montilyet, I'm afraid I am much too overdressed for the occasion. Allow me to rectify this." Another snap and Evelyn was clothed in undergarments identical to Josephine's only white as snow instead of black. "My doll you have exquisite taste."

Josephine gazed up at the slender form of Evelyn, or the demon, it mattered little at this point. She was beautiful, enchanting, and a litany of other words she was incapable of even bringing to mind. She could feel the very strings that made up her moral fiber begin to unravel: Chantry lessons about demons, stories of temptations, and fables of the girl who foolishly fell for a demon's enchantments we're pushed to the back of her mind. Resisting this temptation was impossible and no one could fault her for giving in, for wanting to give in.

Evelyn lowered herself onto Josephine's lithe form and began caressing the mound of her breasts. "Josephine," Evelyn whispered in a thick husky voice, "Am I beautiful?

"Divinely," Josephine responded.

"Do you love me?"

"More than I ever could the Maker or Andraste."

"Will you worship me?"

"With my last breath." Josephine was trapped now in the allure and lust of the demon and even though she was aware of this, no part of her desired to resist it anymore.

"Then you'll be my doll to play with forever." Evelyn gave Josephine another kiss, this one longer than all the others. Filled with passion that Josephine's human mind was hardly able to comprehend while maintaining sanity. When Evelyn finally pulled away Josephine's eyes glowed the same ethereal shade of green as the mark and Evelyn's own eyes.

Evelyn trailed kisses down Josephine's neck until she came to the scarlet bow that held the black bodice closed. Josephine's bust was legendary among nobles and dignitaries alike, large and perky though usually hidden by heavy and ornate dresses. With a tug of her teeth Evelyn undid the bow exposing Josephine's large breasts to the cold air.

Josephine's breath hitched as her nipples were exposed, already stiff as diamonds they were beginning to ache, desperate for attention. "Oh Josephine, they look so delicious." Evelyn leaned down and lightly brushed her lips against the dark bud before pulling it into her mouth. With her right hand she began to massage Josephine's other breast tracing circles around the nipple a few times before roughly pinching it. This forced a gasp past Josephine's lips, the pain and pleasure mixing into an overwhelming force.

Evelyn swirled her tongue around Josephine's nipple then bit down on it lightly eliciting another moan. She continued down Josephine's body pressing her lips against every spot that drew her attention, flicking her long tongue like a whip in some places to keep Josephine in the moment instead of anticipating what was to come. Missing the Inquisitor's attention to her breasts Josephine's own hands came up to tease her nipples. She craned her neck to look down at Evelyn who had became momentarily fascinated in Josephine's bellybutton before moving down finally reaching the hem of her undergarments.  
Now Evelyn looked up at Josephine so that their eyes met as the mage demon bit the under clothes and pulled them down the human's long legs with carnal ferocity. Next with an almost tender touch Evelyn's long tongue slid out and gave Josephine's lips a loving caress. Josephine's head fell back, her muscles now out of her own control. A hard flick of the tongue right above her most precious place drew Josephine back to reality and she looked back down at the Inquisitor who was gazing at her with a bemused expression, her long tongue at what must have been at full extension. "Do you want me to continue my pet?" Although the Inquisitor's lips did not move at all Josephine could hear the question within her mind. The helpless human could only nod. "Say it," Evelyn demanded.

"Please continue Inquisitor make me your thrall, allow me to become you pet. Your doll to play with."

"That's what I like to hear." Josephine fell back into the lush carpet as Evelyn buried her face into the vulnerable human's sacred place.  
Josephine was unprepared for the full impact of the Inquisitor and her tongue's power. It flitted across entrance in a teasing manner before entering the moist crevice unceremoniously. "Fuck!" Josephine screamed in pleasure, arching her back to get closer to Evelyn's wonderful face.  
At this Evelyn chuckled before bringing her hand to tease Josephine's clitoris with gentle strokes, which only made the arching worse. Evelyn began to pull her tongue out until only the tip was inside of Josephine then shoved it back in roughly eliciting more swears from the girl. Each thrust of the tongue tightened her stomach and flamed the heat until she thought she might go mad. Just as Josephine stood on the cusp of pleasure ready to release all of her body's machinations, all of the pleasure disappeared. As if someone had pulled a plug in a full bath the goosebumps and shivers drained from her body. She glanced down once again and saw Evelyn looking up at her with a pitying yet amused smile, like one might look at a child who took a tumble in a rather comical way. In her hand she held a glowing pink ball, evidently Evelyn had drained the pleasure either by either magical or demonic means.

"Oh my pet did you think I would allow you to experience bliss before you gave me the same? You must not understand our arrangement, the master always eats before the servant." Evelyn stood and walked towards the bed, leaning against it before beckoning with one finger to Josephine.

On all fours naked and frustrated Josephine crawled towards Evelyn until her face was level with the demon's crotch. Josephine found that she could smell the cologne of arousal coming from her partner's sex, and trembled momentarily overwhelmed by the power of it. "Guide me please Inquisitor." With trembling hands Josephine pulled down the Inquisitor's panties and gazed at her, almost hypnotized. Impatient Evelyn grabbed the back of Josephine's head and forced her lovers face into her sex.

Inexperienced Josephine could only think to give a few unexperienced, probing licks. "Faster," Evelyn barked and Josephine complied licking more frequently and with more intensity. "Use your hands pet." Josephine separated Evelyn's lips and dove deeper into her sex savoring the taste of nectar on her tongue. It tasted as thoughambrosia had been placed on her tongue by the maker himself. "Oh yes you're a quick learner."

Josephine looked up to meet Evelyn's gaze and saw the pale mage had exposed her own large breasts and was expertly teasing her rose bud tips. Now Evelyn's own chest was heaving as her own climax quickly approached, closer and closer. She tilted her head back and moaned as it finally overcame her. Definitely not the best she had ever had in her long life, but satisfying none the less and the girl would learn more with time. She glanced down at Josephine's desperate face and smiled leaning down to cup the olive-skinned girls cheeks in her hands. "Are you ready for your reward my pet?" Josephine nodded desperate for her own release.

"Are you sure? When humans experience this kind of pleasure they typically find it ... transcendent." Josephine's glowing green eyes flashed back to normal for just a moment before her primitive desire for carnal pleasure wrestled control back from her logical mind and she nodded once again. Evelyn smiled deviously and conjured the pink ball of energy once again. "So be it." She blew the ball into Josephine's face and all the pleasure that had been building flooded her body all at once and sent cascading waves of pleasure down her body.

Before she could fall back onto the stone of the castle from her convulsions Evelyn caught her and gently placed the passed out Montilyet onto her bed. "Sleep my pet, sleep and let me into your mind." She swirled her hand and a new mist, this time green formed. This mist Josephine did not breathe in, but instead took in through her ears allowing the demon Inquisitor access to her dreams to play with her mind. "You'll love what I have in mind."

Josephine was buried deep in her own mind by the demon's magic, held in a construct of the Inquisitor's creation. She stood in the Skyhold courtyard surrounded by the normal people going about their business. A few waved and greeted her and she responded kindly in return.

It felt incredibly real and surely would have been completely convincing had Josephine not been wearing nothing but intricate lingerie. It was beautiful indeed, a white corset trimmed with gold and silver that made her already large breasts appear positively massive. Every man that passed by and many women took a good look at her deep cleavage, but instead of flushing red with embarrassment Josephine felt herself glow with approving warmth. The panties matched the corset in color and just barely hid her sex from the view of every Inquisition cook, soldier, and scout. Her legs were clad in cream colored stockings that came to a stop just as her thighs began. Her feet were housed delicately within heels high enough to cause pain, but were in fact incredibly comfortable. Magic of some kind no doubt. Gloves up to her elbow were the finishing touches on the entire ensemble. If Josephine were a whore she would truly be the most attractive and we'll dressed one in the world.  
"Josephine." The voice tickled the back of her mind and Josephine turned towards the steps that led into the throne room, beckoned by her lover's call. Each step made her feel lighter than the last until she felt as though she was floating into the throne room rather than walking into it. Her ass was on display for all those below and she thought they were quite the lucky spectators.

The doors opened before her and she was greeted to the Inquisitor's throne, large, imposing, and magnificent. It was surrounded by women: some were familiar such as Cassandra and Leliana, some were unfamiliar to her: a Raven haired beauty and a blonde elf. Empress Celene herself was there. All were dressed in lingerie as intricate, beautiful, and revealing as Josephine's own, and all were gazing lovingly at who sat upon the throne. It was the Inquisitor, garbed in her mage's robes holding a staff in her left hand. With the other she beckoned towards Josephine with a finger to come hither.

There at the feet of the Inquisitor was a spot, reserved for her. Josephine approached without fear and took her spot proudly in service to her lover, her Inquisitor, and her Mistress.


End file.
